


三次阿不思因为斯科皮而陷入麻烦，一次他没有

by sprinnerGoKaWa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus gets into trouble a lot after the events of Cursed Child, And it's always defending Scorpius even if the other doesn't know about it, M/M, Slightly asshole!Snape, mentions rumors of incest very very briefly and they are untrue
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinnerGoKaWa/pseuds/sprinnerGoKaWa
Summary: 阿不思决定回击那些讲斯科皮坏话的家伙，但他总是因此被抓住，或“阿不思从两位与自己同名的前校长那得到什么意见以及终于表达出自己的感情。”





	三次阿不思因为斯科皮而陷入麻烦，一次他没有

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Times Albus Got In Trouble Over Scorpius and One Time He Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638100) by [BookNerdScorpius (Hikarinimichitasora)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarinimichitasora/pseuds/BookNerdScorpius). 



> Just a quick fic about Albus getting into trouble for defending Scorpius and getting advice from the portraits of certain Headmasters. First foray into Potterfic.（原作者的话）

1.

麦格纳格尔的办公室里挂着前校长们的肖像，阿不思见过一次，只有一次。那次他和他的父母还有斯科皮在这，那种充满肾上腺素、愤怒、恐惧的氛围还历历在目，真幸运他竟然从那种境况下活着出来了。

当他爸爸讲述过去的冒险时，从没有提过那些真正的情绪。哈利.波特从来不讲那些深入骨髓的恐惧、或得知朋友们安全时那种汹涌的如释重负感。思考到这，阿不思才发现自己父亲并没有真正地讲好那些让他变得有名的故事，阿不思都是从别人那里了解到的。

不过现在他又坐在这里了，盯着肖像墙等着麦格教授的呵斥，为了他对萝丝的飞天扫帚施法一事——每次萝丝一坐上去它就会像个烧水壶一样喷蒸汽……嘛，在没人想被喷蒸汽的地方。

“阿不思.西弗勒斯.波特。”有人在叫他。阿不思抬头扫视打着盹的肖像们，想找出是哪位校长在叫他。只有两张肖像是醒的。

阿不思.邓布利多闪闪的蓝眼睛透过半月形的镜片盯着他，鹰钩鼻上西弗勒斯.斯内普深黑阴郁的眸子盯着他。阿不思在椅子中转了个身。

“我就要被麦格教授骂了，好心不想再被你们骂了。”他这么抱怨道。邓布利多被逗笑了，斯内普看起来更生气了。阿不思仔细地盯着他看。

虽然他的大名是来自于邓布利多的，但他总对自己教名的来源更感兴趣。他们都是斯莱特林，有时候阿不思会觉得他与这位老师比他爸爸形容得还像。

在此之前他从没有机会与他交流过。

“上一次我见你的时候你比现在糟多了，受了重伤躺在医院，很高兴见到你现在还活着一条命这么有生命力啊。”他的声音就像是世间的爷爷一样，洋溢着活泼和愉快。阿不思皱起眉毛，他不是很想回忆起那一天的事。被爸爸要求必须与斯科皮绝交什么的，再也不要了。

“典型的波特，整天闯祸现在还连累我的学院被扣分。”斯内普冷笑着说。阿不思从邓布利多的方向转向他，仔细地盯着他，回敬道，“我猜您一定是一分也没有被扣过吧。”

斯内普不悦地皱起眉头，不习惯被波特这样注视，眼神暗沉严肃，“我是这个学校的教授，你需要尊称我‘先生’。”

“好了好了西弗勒斯，别对这男孩那么苛刻。我听说，他是因为扰乱格兰芬多的魁地奇练习才被抓进来的，你应该高兴才对。”

“如此卫斯理之流的恶作剧方式根本配不上斯莱特林。”

阿不思转了转眼珠，“不过是因为我被抓到了，要是我没被抓到，你肯定觉得我就是个天才。”斯内普的眼神闪了闪。

“我看出来了，你肯定继承了波特和卫斯理最差的品质，”他这么说着，嘴角却是微微上扬的。阿不思不确定自己能不能弄懂这个人，他看起来一点也不像书里面描写的或是阿不思听说过的样子。他真的是在跟斯内普对话吗？

不过邓布利多都叫他西弗勒斯了，所以的确是他吧。

“抱歉让你久等了波特。”麦格教授在这时走了进来，神情严肃地坐下。阿不思这才把视线从肖像上移开。

“我收集了各个目击者的说法。庞弗里夫人说那蒸汽处于让人难受但不至于烫伤的温度。算你走运，否则等着你的就会是一年的禁闭惩罚了。”麦格教授不带感情地说，把那肯定是写着格兰芬多魁地奇队的证词的羊皮纸放下。

“现在你的惩罚是，留堂一个月，去帮霍琦夫人维护魁地奇的场地，你得用麻瓜的方式。”她说。阿不思点点头。如果他爽快地接受了，也许麦格教授就不会写信通知家长了。即使他爸爸有些善解人意了，自从，自从……但离两人心灵相通还远得很，由其在这种物理距离也很远的时候。

“我能问你个问题吗，波特？”阿不思歪歪头。

“当然了，教授。”他听到斯内普在麦格教授身后冷哼了一声，但他也没有抬头。

“为什么你要对格兰杰-卫斯理的扫帚施咒？在她很明显会发现是你做的的情况下？”麦格教授问道，“我以为你会更聪明一点。”

阿不思看着地面。他知道为什么。因为斯科皮为魁地奇刻苦训练了一整年；因为另一个追球手受伤了斯科皮终于有了机会；因为萝丝终于同意跟斯科皮约会；因为斯科皮绝不会去对抗萝丝；因为……

因为……

“因为我当时觉得会很好玩。”他回答。麦格教授意味深长地看着他。

“好吧，但它会导致你接下来的时间不那么‘有趣’。你可以离开了，波特。”她指了指门口。阿不思头也不回的离开了。

 

2.

“又是你，波特？”斯内普冷笑。阿不思摊进麦格教授给他准备的椅子里。她嘴唇紧抿，背挺得笔直，魔杖被她紧紧抓在手里。

阿不思飞快地用袖子擦干嘴唇上的血迹。

“打架。”麦格教授说道，声音里隐藏着愤怒，“麻瓜式的打架。”

“我认为他得跟他爸爸受到一样多的禁闭。”斯内普慢慢说道。阿不思抬眼看了看肖像。

“西弗勒斯，如果你能不插手的话我会很高兴。”麦格教授怒说道。在斯内普身后，邓布利多打盹打得很安详，阿不思不知道这是否是个好征兆。

“我学院的学生，用麻瓜的方式打架？看来他需要为如何使用魔杖来一场补习。”斯内普冷笑道。麦格教授转过身盯着他的肖像用眼神让他闭嘴，斯内普不得不转头假装马上在别处发现了有趣的东西。

“那么……这次又是因为什么？”麦格教授问，手掌平撑着桌子神情严肃。

“他说斯科皮的坏话，”他咕哝道，“他说斯科皮能加入院队是因为大家可怜他是没妈妈的孩子。”

麦格教授的神情缓和了一点。

“这我之前可没听说，”她说。阿不思紧紧握住了椅子把手。“马尔福听到他说的话了吗？”

“没有。我觉得没有必要让他知道。”阿不思小声地说，“他会很难过的。”

“我恐怕这不会是你最后一次为了维护马尔福的名誉而打架，但至少这次你能够减轻惩罚了，”麦格教授安慰道，“现在，快跑去庞弗里夫人那里让她给你的嘴擦点药。”

阿不思不需要被提醒第二次了，他看见邓布利多睁开一只眼睛看着他，脸上露出好奇的表情，但他没有等着前任校长吐出任何智慧的话语。

 

3.

“当真的吗？波特？又是你？你就不能用你的嘴或者魔杖去捍卫你好友的尊严吗？”麦格教授说道。这次阿不思就没那么幸运了，她已经用猫头鹰通知了他的爸爸。他知道他得被教训了，那种他永远没准备好，永远不想听的似乎有深刻意义的谈话。

麦格教授夹了夹自己的鼻子。

“在这里等着，我得去把你爸爸带到这来，在……他跟你哥哥谈完之后。”接着她匆匆走出房间。

詹姆斯这次也参与了斗争。这似乎，是有生以来第一次，波特兄弟站到了同一战线。阿不思不是很知道为什么詹姆斯这次会打算帮斯科皮，这显然与他平时的人设不符。

“妈妈跟我说了一些事。”詹姆斯这么说道，在他终于停止喘气了之后。即使她跟他说了什么答复得模棱两可的，在隆巴顿夫人匆匆把詹姆斯押回格兰芬多塔的时候阿不思也来不及问了。阿不思径直走去校长室，毕竟他惹麻烦太多次已经轻车熟路了。

“啊哈，你又来了，阿不思。”邓布利多说道。阿不思看向他，斯内普和邓布利多都从墙上盯着他。这一次，阿不思没有坐下来，他绕过桌子跟肖像们面对面。

“我知道斯内普要说什么，我总是被抓根本不像个斯莱特林。”阿不思说着交叉起他的胳膊。邓布利多笑了，斯内普只翻了个白眼。

“很显然，你非常擅长制造混乱。但我认为一半以上的事其实教授们并没有当回事。”邓布利多温柔地说。阿不思脸上扬起了微笑。

“我可不会这么去想，就算这是真的。”他答道，发现斯内普脸上轻蔑的表情退去正在仔细地打量他。

“你对你的朋友很忠诚。非常非常。我很少在学生当中见到这么诚挚的友谊了。”邓布利多评价道。

“斯科皮什么都没有做错，他不该得到那样的评价诋毁。他是我见过最好的人！”阿不思强调到。邓布利多点点头。

“我并不怀疑你的话，孩子。当我还是青少年时，我也，跟我的朋友有这么牢固的友谊，即使那时我没认出一些真正的动机。”

阿不思皱起眉。“什么叫‘真正的动机’？我只是不能在别人说斯科皮坏话时袖手旁观！特别是经过的上一年的事。没人知道我们经历了什么，即使我告诉他们他们也不会信。所以我得保护他！”怒意蔓延在阿不思的脸上。

邓布利多扯扯自己的法袍。

“也许，有时候，最大的动机是真诚的友谊。即使，我不认为你对小马尔福的保护也是因出于此。”

“我不明白你的意思。”阿不思沉着脸。斯内普发出嘲笑的声音。

“校长是让你去告诉马尔福男孩你的真实感情，波特。然后你就能用比把别人鼻子揍出血更好的方式去保护他了。”

阿不思张大了嘴。

“你怎么……我没有跟任何人讲过！”他叫道。

斯内普叹了口气。

“为什么每一届学生有会觉得他是唯一会暗恋别人的人。”他板着脸说。

邓布利多笑了起来。“你会惊讶于人们在不知道他们在被肖像偷听着的时候会说些什么。”

阿不思怀疑自己并没有很大声的说出来过，但他也记不清楚了。

“我不想毁了我们的友谊……”

“波特，快坐下，哈利，你也坐，我想这会花一段时间。”麦格夫人的走进打断了这段对话。

阿不思在这次谈话中一言不发，他能感觉到那两双眼睛在盯着他，明亮的蓝色和阴郁的黑色的眼睛。

 

4.

“我爸爸在魔法部工作，所以我知道，去年之所以开了那么多次紧急会议是因为他们发现马尔福是乱伦生出的小孩。”

阿不思看到斯科皮的脸变得苍白，看到他拳头紧握，看到他肩膀颤抖。

他们正在礼堂的中间，阿不思不肯在没人发现的情况下施咒。那些拉文克劳们似乎没有意识到自己的话能被斯莱特林们听见。

那一瞬间，阿不思只能做一件他唯一能做的事了。他伸出手，握住了斯科皮的拳头，拉住他。斯科皮瞪大眼睛望着他。

“你在干嘛！我们不能在吃早餐的时候牵着手！他们会说我们是……我们是……”斯科皮声音减弱，两颊浮出粉色，明显他说不出口。

阿不思鼓起勇气。

人们总是管不住嘴，他们从没停止过说闲话。也许这举动会导致很糟糕的结果，但斯科皮的注意力不在他们身上了，他只注意着自己，阿不思，一个人，所以这就很好了。

“所以呢？难道他们就没传过我们两个有什么关系了吗？至少这么做我们能把控流言的风向了。”他这么说着。

斯科皮盯着他就好像他换了一个脑袋。

“阿不思，你不可能是认真的，”尽管斯科皮这么说着，阿不思却注意到自己的手并没有被推开。慢慢的，斯科皮紧握的拳头也在他手中松开了。

“如果我是认真的呢？”他努力把控住自己的声调，赌注在这句话的双关里。

“你是……你是在跟我表白吗？就在礼堂里面？”斯科皮问，声音已经有点颤抖。阿不思咽咽口水，乞求从母亲那一支得到点勇气。

“没错。”他努力显得漫不经心，“你知道，如果你愿意的话。有人要我告诉你，嘛，就像个失败者联盟一起反抗世界那样。”

“你会这么说是因为我是个失败者吗？”斯科皮的脸垮了，“因为没其他人愿意跟我约会？”

“什么？不是！”阿不思知道他说错话了，“斯科皮你是我见过最好最棒的人，我只是……唉，忘了这个提议吧，它真的很傻。”

“不！不！”斯科皮把他的手抓紧了，“你其实……这段时间你打架，是为了保护我吗？”

“我不想回答这个问题。”阿不思小声地说，但斯科皮在他脸上找到了答案。

“阿不思.西弗勒斯.波特，你真是个傻瓜。我答应跟你约会。”他的神情表明现在先别打断他，“不过不是因为要什么失败者联盟，或者是因为需要某个人站在我这一边、保护我之类的，是因为我喜欢你！”

阿不思呆了一会儿，他回想起过去几个月他做的让自己陷入困境的傻事，他还总是想着要埋葬对斯科皮的感情就当个幕后英雄，想着这些对他俩更好。

然后现在，斯科皮握着他的手，在礼堂里，即使所有人能看到也无惧。

以前的他真是个傻瓜。

“我也喜欢你！我去烧萝丝，去打那些格兰芬多，去对那个男孩施……”

阿不思没有讲完，因为斯科皮把羊角面包塞了进他嘴里。

“我不想听那些事，我很高兴有人叫你来跟我表白。”斯科皮说着，用空着的那只手艰难地给自己加果汁。“是谁要你这么做的？”

阿不思摇摇头。

“这不关紧要，重要的是下一次我就不会被抓到了，因为有你协助我。”阿不思眯眼笑着，被斯科皮狠狠捏了一下。

当有人注意到了他们的手，小声的讨论迅速传遍了整个礼堂，阿不思看着他们，直到格兰芬多也开始窃窃私语，他看到他的哥哥、萝丝、莉莉都转过头来看着他。

詹姆斯咧开嘴笑着。

阿不思回给他哥哥一个犹豫的笑容。他想到了麦格教授身后两位前校长透着睿智全知的眼睛，想到了他妈妈可能对詹姆斯说过的话，想到斯科皮正在他身边微笑。

他确信自己又陷入麻烦了，但这一次，他已经无所畏惧了，因为他得到了他最想要的。

\-------END----------------


End file.
